Computer software applications and systems provide various information about their status and activities to their users. For example, whenever a new email message arrives, a notification may be displayed on the computer screen or monitor to inform the user. The computer may also make an audible sound to alert the user to look at the computer screen to view the notification. There are other applications such as instant messaging and voicemail that also provide notification of communications. Additionally, there are a number of applications that provide other types of notifications and alerts. For example, a calendar program provides reminders of upcoming meetings. A task manager program sends reminders on tasks with due dates and a status report upon task completion. System components provide notifications of device status, service alerts, and system health. Internet-related services and other network-based communication services also present information in the form of notifications. For example, a user can subscribe to Internet-related services to be notified of headline news, stock quotes, sport scores, weather and other information.
As the use of the computer continues to grow for communication and information applications, the number of notifications and alerts provided to users also continues to increase. In general, users can be conceptually overloaded with these many notifications and alerts. Moreover, notifications that force user interaction, while the user is focused on a particular task, are annoying and distracting. Further, when a user receives a notification during a meeting or other social setting, it can be disruptive for the user to turn to read the notification.
However, users may not necessarily want to turn off notifications during such times, but are not given many options other than to receive them in their current, possibly distracting form, or not receive them at all. For example, although users may disable some notifications and alerts to avoid interruptions while performing the task at hand, this is often an unsatisfactory solution because it can blind users to information about important information, including information related to the current working environment. Other times users have to turn off notifications, such as when walking or driving to a meeting, but are unable to receive information, even though some information such as the meeting location or directions would be helpful. What is desirable is a system and method that provides users with control over notifications and incoming information, along with improved accessibility to those notifications and incoming information.